my heart stops when you look at me (just one touch now baby i believe)
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: this is real, so take a chance/and don't ever look back, don't ever look back - or in a car, on the side of the road, felix and a recently returned lucas jones find what they've been misssing.


_Author's Note: My inspiration was the acoustic version of 'Teenage Dream' sung by Darren Criss in season four of 'Glee.' I've 'cast' Lucas with the actor Chris Evans, best known for his role as Captain America._

**~*~my heart stops when you look at me~*~**

**(just one touch, now baby i believe)**

**pairing: felix du bois/lucas jones**

**fandom: general hospital**

**challenge: spring break 'choose your own adventure' – setting number one**

_**this is real, so take a chance/and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**'teenage dream' (acoustic version) – as sung by darren criss, blaine on glee**_

Felix ignores Carly's pointedly raised brow as he quickly volunteers to help her younger brother Lucas who just texted her that his car stalled on the side of the road.

"What do _you_ know about cars?" She asks skeptically, periwinkle eyes turning a harsh shade of grey and lips twisting into a hard frown.

"Gurrrl," Felix enunciates, shaking his head. "I know as much about cars as Lindsay Lohan knows about fashion. I'm not offering to fix the piece of metal, I'm just – you know - " He tries to keep his voice level, tries to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. "Doing my good deed for the year. Helping my fellow man, and all that. It's no big for me to give your..." He stops from saying what he _really_ wants to, which is something along the lines of _**'your hot-as-sin brother with that absolutely ridiculous shoulder to waist ratio and perfect hay colored hair and baby blues that I'd happily drown in.' **_

"Brother," The word comes out slowly, making Carly's brow nearly disappear underneath her hairline. "A ride back into town. It's better that he doesn't spend all his hard earned cash on a cab."

"Why would he take a cab? I can have a car pick him up."

"Those are for your guests, baby. I got this."

"Uh-uh."

Felix pushes himself away from the table at Kelly's, but doesn't get much further. He looks down and sees Carly's gently curved hand laying on top of his wrist, her nails – gleaming with a new manicure – getting ready to dig into his skin. Swallowing thickly, he slides his hand out from under hers and sits down, like an obedient little puppy.

As fabulous as Carly is – _and she is_ – he's not dumb enough to mess with her. He likes all his parts where they're supposed to be, thank you very much. And he doubts his blood being splattered across his green J. Crew sweater would bring out the hazel flecks of his eyes like the perfectly pressed light green and white checkered shirt underneath said green J. Crew sweater does.

"It's true that Lucas and I haven't always been close, but we've found our way since he came back. Even if we weren't close, even if we hated each other, he's still family and _no one_," Her voice drops to a dangerous level and Felix can feel himself start to sweat. "Gets away with hurting my family. So don't be stupid enough to find out what I'll do to you if you hurt my brother."

"Yes ma'am." Is all Felix can squeak out.

"What am I? Eighty?" Carly wrinkles her nose as she shakes her head. "Don't _ever_ call me that again. If you do, I'll re-arrange your parts, so you won't be enticing to Lucas in any way. Now scram. Before I decide you're not absolutely perfect for my little brother."

"Hold up!" Felix raises his hand. "Did you just say _absolutely perfect_? _Moi?_ And just why have you been keeping that opinion to yourself?"

"What kind of big sister would I be, if I let just _anyone_ put their hands on my little brother? The point is, I've deemed you worthy; just don't make me regret it!" Carly calls after the young nurse when he breaks into a sprint for the door.

Lucas is about to call Carly and tell her _not_ to send a car, that taking a cab will be fine, when the sudden blast of a honking horn, makes him nearly drop his cell phone. The silver car that he knows doesn't belong to the fleet his sister uses for her hotel, pulls up next to him and the window slides down.

Poking his head out and wearing a bright grin is Felix Du Bois. "So a little birdie told me GH's hunkiest Peeds resident was stranded on the side of the road, and I just _had_ to spring into action, so here I am!"

Lucas can't help the smile that curves at his lips. He shakes his head, rubbing absently at his cheek with his knuckles, hoping the blush he can feel, goes away. It's been months since he met Felix and he's still not quite used to his obvious [but not unwelcome] appraisal and his forwardness. Flirting wasn't a skill he was proficient in, mostly because as a teen there had been [virtually] no gay teenage boys in Port Charles [at least not ones that were _out_] and then at NYU, he had one serious relationship and when that was over, he decided to discontinue his residency at Bellevue and move back home as a way to cope.

"A little birdie, huh?" He bends slightly, his blush increasing from being able to smell the other man's cologne and see the streaks of hazel in his [always] sparkling chocolate eyes.

"That little birdie wanted to send a car for you, but I nipped that in the bud. Why waste a car that's supposed to be for guests, when I can just gas up this little puppy and save your oh-so fabulous sister the trouble? Besides, we both know you wouldn't stand for her using a car for you."

"It's just not necessary. Just like," Lucas sighed, fingers combing through his hair and Felix swallows to hold back the swoon at the sight of his toned arm flexing. "You driving all the way out here isn't."

"Oh, please, don't you even try, Lucas Jones." Felix remarked. "You know I will use any excuse to pop in 'Glee: The Music Volume 4' and belt out _'It's Not Unusual'_ Blaine Anderson in McKinley's out door cafeteria style. Now, get in loser."

"_Mean Girls_?"

"Just because Lindsay has since gone off the rails, doesn't diminish _Mean Girls_ as a modern day classic."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"To quote the wonderful diva-licious and horribly marginalized Mercedes Jones, hell to the no! You did not just diss _Mean Girls_. Next you're gonna be all, 'Gossip Girl' was not the greatest show of our time."

Felix has to hold back another swoon when Lucas' classically handsome features twist into the most adorable frown. "Gossip Girl?"

The other man's eyebrow can't help but twitch as he takes an exaggerated breath and mumbles, "The Lord is testing me. The Lord is testing me."

The smile that crosses the blonde hunk's plush lips is blinding. "Community." He obviously approves, nodding and Felix's stomach bursts into a million butterflies. "Nice."

"Six seasons and a movie, bitch."

The bright laughter that emits from the other, makes Felix bite down a groan of pure pleasure. His imagination's running away with him; there are quiet mornings in a breakfast nook with them huddled together, poking and touching playfully until he finally laughs, a surprise pinch of his perfectly round ass during their rounds that makes him yelp before he laughs, all night 'Community' marathons...

"Felix?"

Whether it's the sound of his name leaving those plush lips or the fact that those baby blues are making him turn into a puddle [basically], all Felix can do is stare. He grips the steering wheel tighter than necessary, the overwhelming urge to _finally_ lean in and kiss Lucas has his stomach twisting and veins buzzing. He knows if he turns, just a fraction of an inch – maybe less – their lips would be touching, and his long-awaited fantasy would've come true.

Strong, broad fingers curl around his shoulder, the slight warmth seeping through the fabric of his sweater and shirt, to sear his skin.

"You okay?" The softness of his voice and the obvious concern in the deliciously low tenor is nearly too much to take.

"Fine." He squeaks, blinking for the first time in what feels like years.

Before he can turn to check the rear-view mirror, Lucas' hand [basically] clamps down on his shoulder. When that doesn't make him turn to his left so they're face to face, those same strong, broad fingers lay flat against the curve of his jawline and slowly they turn his head.

"Hey," His tone is gentle, so much so that Felix's heart can't help but clench. "Are you sure you're okay? I don't need to get back into town right away. I mean, I'd hate to keep my Mom waiting and Joss wants me to see her practice for her big ballet recital, but..."

"You are too much, Lucas Jones," Felix interrupts, shaking his head with a fond smile on his lip. "And you don't even know."

"Sorry?" He looks like a curious golden retriever pup, head cocked to the side, brows burrowed down and adorable frown crossing those criminally plush lips.

"Don't you ever change, baby." The baby slips out, and suddenly Felix's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Baby?" Sounds too amazing tumbling off those lips; it makes the young nurse's stomach churn. "I always thought of myself as more of a 'sweetheart' than a 'baby.'

"**WHAT?" **Felix all but squawks and more of that delicious laughter is his reward.

"Just, um, you know..." He stumbles and it's adorable. "Um.. Wow," He lets out a low chuckle, shaking his head at himself. "I suck at this," Crimson colors his perfectly chiseled cheekbones. "Flirting." He mumbles, crimson seeping into the stern tendons of his neck.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," There's a hint of a smile on his lips. "You're doin' just fine."

"Yeah?" His classically handsome face is so bright and earnest that Felix should feel wrong about all the dirty, dirty things he's wanted to do to him, but after seeing him change in the GH locker room once [three times, to be brutally honest], he can't.

"Yeah."

Slowly, they move toward each other, the distance between them closing and then their lips are touching. It's tentative and chaste, but eventually they find a nice rhythm; turning the movements of their lips confident and warm.

It's brief, but their tongues [even] manage to tangle, enticing a low groan from the back of Felix's throat, which makes Lucas fist his fingers into the collar of his shirt.

When it's over, they're both breathless and Felix breaks the silence saying, "You do know now that you've kissed me, you've subjected yourself to the wonder that is repeated viewings of _'Mean Girls,'_ don't you? Because that is my ultimate go-to pick me up. If, you know, you don't count Jose."

"It might be for now, but I'm sure I could better alternatives for your ultimate go-to pick me up."

"Oooooh," Felix growls. "You're secretly naughty." The insulation makes Lucas flush and duck his head shyly, which makes Felix laugh. "Don't worry, sweetheart, your secret's safe with me. I won't go blabbin' to your Mama that her little precious baby boy isn't as clean-cut as she likes to believe."

"You keep a secret?" Lucas shakes his head. "Never in a million years."

"Hey! I managed _not_ to tell Dr. Delicious that my main girl Sabrina wasn't carrying around the biggest flaming torch this side of the Olympic one for him, okay? So don't tell me, I can't keep a secret."

"Dr. Delicious?"

"Don't even think about being jealous. Brunettes are great, but I've always preferred blondes, as all gentlemen do."

"That's good to know."

_End Note: My setting was 'Setting Number One.' _


End file.
